Transformed!
by Sasha Serenade
Summary: When an average young girl falls down a hole she ends up being transformed into a Jellicle cat. With a big choice to make and not long to make it she must trust in her heart to make the right decision, but will the choice she makes be the right one?
1. Down the Rabbit Hole?

Slowly I stirred from my sleep. My vision focused on the clock across the room as my eyes fluttered open. The bedroom was tinted yellow with the warm glow of sunlight. It was Saturday and it had just so happened that I got lucky and was given a day off for once. I thought being a vet tech would be fun. Helping animals seemed like the perfect job. Except for the fact that I worked all the time and would often get called in at the ungodly hours of the morning for animal emergencies. There were three technicians at the office. Myself and two other people. Neither worked as hard as I did. Other than the actual veteranarians there was no one else . There were some secretaries and a couple people to help handle the animals, but no one got down and dirty like we did.

I rolled over and checked my phone. I had one missed call and I groaned to see it was one of my coworkers and the laziest one at that. She had left me a voice mail and I didn't even have to wonder what it was about. I dialed my voice mail box and punched in my password. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as the message played back.

"Hey Becky! It's Kim. Um, could you take my shift for this afternoon? I guess its no big deal if you can't cause I know this is your day off and you never take a day off, but it would be great if you could. Call me back with your answer. Bye!"

"Hmmm, I bet she would get my answer if I **didn't** call back..." I said aloud to myself. She was such a slacker. She probabaly wanted me to take her shift so she could go party.

Before I could really decide if I would ignore Kim's needy message i was suddenly distracted. To my surprise my door swung open and in raced my cute little lump of fur, Tobias.

"We'll hey ther kitty!" I said as I scratched behind my darling feline's ear.

Tobias, or Toby as i liked to call him, was your average stray tabby cat. He had a thick brown coat with deep black and brown stripes. The tips of his paws and the end of his cute muzzle was dipped in white. His playful golden eyes looked up at me as he let out a loud "Meow!" He lept onto my bed and began to kneed his claws in my lap. I winced in pain as the sharp nails dug into my skin. The poor thing must be hungry.

"Alright, alright I'm up," I groaned. "Lets go get you some breakfast."

I crawled out of bed and walked to the kitchen of my tiny apartment. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me and Toby. I poured the tabby cat a bowl of cat food and then poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Are you satisfied now, kitty cat?" I asked playfully.

Toby stopped breifly to look up and moew. I giggled and started eating my own breakfast. When I had finished I remained at the table, clueless of what I should do today. It was a beautiful day. I went over and opened the kitchen window. A gentle breeze rolled in, filling the room with the fragrant scents of summer. Freash cut grass, grilling smoke and a hint of pool chlorine were among the many smells that were carried in the wind. It was then the idea hit me. I could go gor a walk in the park today! With that in mind i started getting ready to leave. I put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a tank top with a sweetheart neckline. I put on some makeup, quickly brushed my hair and then brushed my teeth. Just before I walked out the door I stopped to look in the mirror. I actually looked really good. My long blonde hair was shiny and healthy. The clothes fit snuggly and really brought out my figure. I lifted my shirt to expose the tree of life tattoo I had gotten when I was a teenager. It was still as beautiful as ever. With that I picked up my cat to put him outside and then headed out the door.

"You better be good while I'm gone, Toby." I warned after placing him on the ground. I gave him one last pat on the head and turned to go down the street.

The park was only a couple of black away so I reached it within moments. It was full of kids running and playing. There were dogs catching frisbees and young couples enjoying picnics under the shade of large oak trees. I took the main path at the entrance of the park. I had walked down it many times. It was a beautiful and scenic path through the woods and I much enjoyed walking down it. It was soothing to losten to the birds chirping and the distant laughter of children. As I came around the corner in the path I noticed something I'm sure I hadn't seen before. Leading off the paved path was a narrow dirth track that entered into the woods. Curiosity got the best of me and I chose to take the less trodden path into the forest. It was a wonderful decision! The heavy smell of green leaves and wild flowers filled my lungs with sweet, thick air. I noticed that the farther down the path I went the more the trees became closely intertwined and the path faded and shrank. Just when I though I would have to turn back I noticed a hole in the ground a few feet ahead. Even though the path had virtually ended I went in for a closer look. It appeared to be some sort of sink hole or well. I picked up a rock and stood on the edge to drop it in. I listened to hear a think, thud or even a splash, but no noise ever drifted up from the bottom. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk away, but I stopped dead in my tracks as the ground began to shake. I tried to run, but the the ledge I was standing on crumbled beneath me. All I could think about was how I was going to die. This was the end. These were my last moments in life and I hardly had time to experience anything. My last thought was death before I violently hit the back of my head on a rock that was shrouded by darkness.

When I awoke I shook my head. It felt like I had been out for a while. Gingerly I placed a hand up to touch the sore spot from where I hit my head. As my fingers brushed my skull I could almost feel my heart stop. Something wasn't right. I ran my fingers over my head to find not hair, but something very different. Was that...fur? I actually stopped for a second to look around. I was definately not in the park anymore. It looked as if i was in some sort of alleyway. It was dark with the lack of appropriate sunlight, but I had no trouble seeing everything. This was weird. I tried to stand, but my legs felt rubbery beneath me. It was like they weren't even my own. As I scrambled to my feel I almost fainted when I noticed one defining characteristic that I know for a fact humans don't have. Flicking behind me was my very own tail. At this point I could no longer stifle my feelings. I screamed bloody murder. Frantically I stumbled down the alley. Next to a dumpster was a broken piece of glass. I gently held the piece of glass in my palm. The second I looked at my reflection I dropped the glass and stumbled backwards. I looked around in horror. I was scared out of my wits, but I decided to take a second look. Slowly, I crept back up to the shard of glass. There was no way that what I was seeing was real. I had somehow been transformed into some sort of cat. I still looked a bit like a person. I had paws, but ten fingers. I had feet and a mostly normal face structure, but there were definately some extreme cat characteristics. First of all was my ears and tail. I also had fur and claws. Dispite all of this I could still walk and talk. I stopped to actually look at myself. My fur was shiny, smooth and a light bronze color. I was covered in black spots except for a few stripes around my stomach. My chin was the only white part. I smiled when I noticed that I still had my bright blue eyes. Lucky me. The fur was a little thicker around my face. It looked like a little mane and gave my head a fuzzy appearance. An angle cut tuft of long fur hung like bangs over one of my eyes, similar to how my human hair had. My hands trailed down my face and stopped around my neck. Hangling loosely around it was a little pink studded collar.

My mind was racing with a thousand questions. How did this happen? How _could _it happen? It was literally impossible. Again I panicked and ran down the opposite end of the alley. Cars and people hurried about the streets. I gave my best attempt at avoiding the people and staying out of the street. There was just so much stuff to absorb. I was terrified. I ran aimlessly down the street on all fours, much too shaky to try and walk again. I had no direction. I didn't even know where I was! I darted under a bench to avoid being stepped on at the last second. While catching my breath I stopped and listened. I probably sat under that bench for hours, or at least it felt like I did. I just wanted to sit and observe. Maybe I could get an idea of where I was. I tuned in to a few conversation. The people here talked funny. It was with some sort of accent. I watched the cars drive on opposite sides of the street. There was a time or two when a huge red bus passed me by. It looked like a double deckar bus. Finally I started putting two and two together.

"Oh my God," I said in a whisper. "I think I'm in London!"

In complete horror and confusion I sprinted down the street once again. I had to get out of here and back to my normal self! The worst part was it was getting dark. Where would I sleep? What would I eat? Maybe if i just kept running I would fall off the edge of this crazy world and end up back at the park. In my blind fear I ran smack into the side of another cat. I looked up at the feline in fear. He was a fat cat with white on his face and chest. He seemed wealthy or something because he looked well dressed.

"Good gracious! Watch where you're going you hooligan!" The cat shouted angrily at me.

"You can talk!" I asked in surprised. Before the tom could answer I pleaded for help.

" Please, oh please, can you help me!" I begged.

"Oh my dear! I didn't realize you were one of us. Well what are you doing running around like an uneducated heathen?" said the cat who seemed oblivious to my pleading.

"Listen," I continued. "I'm not supposed to be here! I'm a human and I fell down this hole by accident and here I am running around as a cat! I swear I'm not crazy! Please you have to believe me! I need your help..." I know I sounded loony, but I didn't care. This cat my be the only one who knew what was going on.

"Hmmm. It sems you are in quite a predicament! Allow me to take you to the others. I believe I know someone who can help you, my dear."

The feline then turned and started walking down the street. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could take me back. I kept close to the chubby tom so I wouldn't lose my way int his strange world. Withthe growing silence of the city as night fell I had some time to calm myself. Making irrational decisions was going to get me killed and I definately did not want to die. It was a miracle that I wasn't dead already. The black tom led me out of the city and into the outskirts of town to a dump. I swallowed the fear building in my throat.

"Stay calm, Rebecca. Stay calm." I murmmered to myself.

We winded our way though a maze of garbage to a clearing in the center of the dump. When we finally stopped I couldn't believe what happened. A handful of cats rushed out of the trash towards the black cat. All of them were on their hind feet and all of them looked similar to me.

"Welcome back, Bustopher Jones!" One of them called.

"Oh how we missed you." Sighed another.

The excited chatter stopped when I looked from behind the large cat.

"What in the Queen's name did you bring here, Bustopher Jones...?" Gasped a yellow calico cat. She looked older that some of the cats that had gathered around.

"Is Old Duteronomy here? I believe this young cat needs to see him. She appears to be quite confused. " Inquired the fat tom.

"He's not here. He hasn't been here for a while, but he'll be back in two days for the ball. I'll take her for now." Said a dark red queen after a few moments of silence.

We turned and headed off down a path between two mounds of garbage. Many cats and kittens stopped to stare at me I watched as a pale striped kitten approached only to be ushered away by a dark colored queen. I crept in fear behind the dark colored female. After time the cats seemed to dissappear. Either that or I just couldn't pick thier shapes out of the junk anymore. From around the corner stepped a gray tabby male. At first he seemed surprised, but I watched as his expression change to curiosity.

"Who is this, Bomba?" Asked the tabby male.

"I'm glad I found you! You'll know what to do with her more than I will. Bustopher Jones found her on the streets. She seems really confused." Explained the red queen.

"I'll take care of this."

"Alright. Thanks, Munkustrap."

With that the red tabby turned and headed in the opposite direction. The silver male motioned for me to follow him. I trailed close behind. After moments of silence I finally dared to ask one single question.

"Where are you taking me?" I inquired meekly.

"To Old Duteronomy." He replied.

"But...I thought he wasn't here."

"No one is supposed to know he's around so I told them he wasn't here. He's only stopping by so we need to hurry to see him before he leaves again."

I had a dozen more questions to ask, but I remained silent. When we reached a nice looking den the tabby tom called out for Old Duteronomy. A deep voice called from within and allowed us entrance.

"We're you careful in coming here?" Asked the shaggy old male.

"Absolutly. Everyone still thinks your gone."

The old tom smiled. "Good. I just don't want to ruin the ball. They're so excited when I show up if they haven't seen me in a smile. Anyways, who have you brought me?"

"Bustopher Jones brought her here. I think she needs your help."

"Thank you my son. You may leave us in privcacy."

The silver tom dipped his head in respect and then exited the den.

"What is your name, child?" Asked Old Duteronomy.

I thought for a brief moment about saying Rebecca, but I hated my name. I even dispised all the nicknames. 'Becky' was the most common which was closely followed by 'Becca'. I had even been called 'Reba' a time or two. It was such a generic and borning name. So I decided to come up with a different one.

"My name is Anastasia." I stated.

"Tell me your story, Anastasia." The old male's tone was soft and loving.

"You probably wont believe this, but I shouldn't be here. I was a normal person and I went for a walk in my local park. Well I ended up falling down a hole and I woke up here in this city as a cat. I hardly know where I am and I just want to go home. I feel like Alice after she fell down the rabbit hole and woke up in Wonderland. Please, can you help me?"

The tom stared at me for a moment and said nothing. His eyes were full of kindness and for some reason I felt like I was in good hands. Er, paws.

"It seems you are in a bit of trouble, my dear. You are in London and you have been transformed into a Jellicle cat. We are magical cats that have many human qualities as you have discovered. Getting you back to your old life my be quite difficult. Its not as easy as drinking the blood of the Jabberwock like Alice did. However, I do think I know someone who can shed light on this subject. His name is Mistoffelees. He is a cat with very unique magical powers and I think he will be able to transport you back. Unfortunately, he is a bit of a drifter and its doubtful he'll be back before the Jellicle ball. The Jellicle ball is a celebration we cats have each year where I will choose a cat to be reborn. I'm sorry to tell you that its not for a couple of days. Don't worry though. You are more than welcome to stay here. After all you are a Jellicle cat. Perhaps you'll find that our life rather exciting and you'll stay. I hope that you consider my offer for once you leave you wont be able to return. I will leave you in the capable paws of my son, Munkustrap. I will be leaving for the night, but will return soon. Will you be alright without me? "

"I hope so..." I said with a sigh.

Old Duteronomy stood and kissed my forhead just like what a father would do to his child.

"I truly believe that you will find the Jellicle life to be quite interesting. Be sure not to let anyone know I was here. "

He left the room and returned with the same gray tabby from earlier.

"I expect you to have the utmost respect and kindess to Anastasia. She is frightened and truly needs our companionship. I trust that you will take good care of her and protect her. I fear that some of us wont be so accepting. " He explained to the striped tom.

"I promise I will. Be safe while you are away. We shall see you again at the ball."

With that the old male walked off down the dirt path.

"Don't be afraid, Anastasia. I promise we wont hurt you. If you would please come with me I will tell the others of your arrival. "

"Oh please don't make a big fuss over me. I'll be leaving soon. " I pleaded, desperation clinging to the edge of my voice.

"You are a Jellice cat after all. Everyone deserves to know that you're here weather your time here is breif or not."

I sighed and allowed Munkustrap to take to to the other cats. We walked on our hind legs which was slowly starting to feel normal. He leg me back to the center court and helped me up on a small trash heap. I felt like I was being put up for show. It was kind of uncomfortable and in all honestly I just wanted to go to sleep. The silver male called for the other felines to assemble. I was surprised at how many cats appeared. Cat of every age and color came to see me. Each one that came into the courtyard stared up at me in wonder and awe. I didn't like being gawked at, but after a while I started to change my mind. I felt special. All these cats came here to see me, someone so ordinary. It was a nice feeling. Like being on top of the world.

"Good evening everyone," Munkustrap began. "We have a very special guest with us. Due to some interesting and magical events a person was transformed and transported to us. She will be joining us for the Jellicle ball. We aren't sure how long she will be staying after that. Nevertheless, you should treat her as one of our own. Old Duteronomy were here he would be pleased to find that we took care of her even if we don't know her. Without further ado I would like you all to meet Anastasia. "

When the little speech was over he led me down from the trash pile and into the group of gathered cats. Dozens of eyes were glued to me. At first not a single cat moved. I don't even think they blinked. It was the same white striped kitten from earlier that dared to come closer. She shyly reached out her paw and touched mine. As if an imaginary wall were demolished by this one single act all the cats approached me. I was nuzzled, licked, and rubbed on. Never in my life had so many beings paid attention to me. It was almost dizzying.

"You have such pretty eyes." said the sweet white striped kitten.

"Well thank you. Whats your name, darling?" I kindly asked the pretty young kit.

"I'm Etcetera. " She replied while rubbing her head on my leg.

Gently I ran my paw over her head. I felt like I was petting my own cat. It was a bit strange seeing how I was a cat, yet I was petting one. It was then that I thought of poor Tobias. The poor dear was all alone in the world. It made me scared and sick. Hopefully he would be alright until I returned. Before I could really stop to worry about my poor kitty I was being whisked away by the striped queen from earlier.

"Allow me to show you to your den. we always have a spare in case a cat that normally doesn't stay needs a bed. I'm Bomballurina. Sorry if I seemed cold earlier. This whole thing is quite odd, but if Munkustrap can trust you I can learn to trust you too."

We stopped at a wooden crate with a pillow inside. It was the most humble bed I was ever offered, but it was clean and it would be alright until I left.

"I'm sure you're exhausted, but you should really come back to the court. Everyone is in such a fuss and you have so many cats to meet. Wont you join us?"

Her voice was smooth and a bit smoky. It was hard to resist so reluctantly I agreed.

"Fantastic.' The red queen said smoothly.

We turned and hurried back to the courtyard where all the cats were gossiping in little groups while grooming each other or snuggling. Etcetera lept up from a group of talking kittens and practically dragged me over.

"This is the cat I've been talking about!" She exclaimed excitedly. "This is Anastasia."

She pointed her paw in the direction of an all white kitten who's name was Victornia. Lying next to her was a red kitten with black, white and oranges tinges in her fer and big, bright eyes named Jemima. Playing with her tail was a male kitten that was white with brown spots named Tumblebrutus. On the other side of Etcetera was a kitten very similar in color, but much darker named Electra. Each one stared up at me with such curiosity. The darling kittens couldn't take thier awestruck eyes off me. I nestled down between Jemima and Tumblebrutus. The yound male rubbed his face on mine and purred softly. I thought about how this looked to humans. It was just so darn cute in our eyes, but it was even more adorable to experience. It wasn't long before I was being carted away to another group of cats leaving the dissappointed kittens behind. There were a couple of older cats, but the rest were young adults. An orange cats stood and grasped my paws while leading me to a seat.

"Hello, my dear. I'm Jennyanydots, but please call me Jenny. This is Jellylorum." She said as she pointed to an older tabby next to her. "Of course you know Bomballurina...Oh! And this is Demeter." Explained the orange female as she pointed to a gold and black tabby. Jenny turned my head and pointed across the courtyard. "'You see the pair of dark tabby cats? Those are the twins, Coricopat and Tantomile. The dark feline next to them with the cream colored chest is Cassandra. Oh, and the queen snoozing over there is Exotica. She has more white on her face than Cassie so thats how you can tell the difference. There are several others like my mate Skimbleshanks and young toms like Alanzo and Plato, but I believe their all in their dens. I'm sure this all seems overwhelming, but I know you'll get it right, dearie."

"All of you are so sweet even though you don't know me." I said sheepishly.

"All Jellicle cats are family. We take care of each other." Jellylorum explained. "No matter what strange curcumstances brought you here you're still here."

Other than sighing softly I didn't say anything. I just wanted to go to sleep, but I didn't want to be rude. I think Jenny could tell I was exhauseted becuase before anything else could be said she stepped in.

"This is all so new to you and I'm sure you've had an unbelieveable day. Why don't you do lie down? I'm sure you could use the sleep."

"Unbelieveable doesn't even begin to cover it, but you're right I am really tired. Thank you for understanding. Goodnight everyone. " I said while dipping my head in respect. I turned and took the path away from the court towards my den.

Sleep was the perfect escape and I was more than ready to fall into the arms of slumber. I crawled inside the crate and closed the flaps for privacy. The pillow was all too comfortable and in no time I had fallen asleep.


	2. All These Crazy Adjustents

I awoke the next morning well rested. I felt great, but I desperately needed a bath. How in the world was I going to find a shower here? Fresh, running water was one of the many luxeries I didn't realize I took for granted. There was only one thing left to do.

"Well, when in Rome...Do as the Romans do." I said to myself.

Even though I felt rediculous I started to lick myself clean. I began with my arms and shoulders and then worked my way down. It was incredible to find how flexible I had become. While cleaning under my knee I felt as though I could fold myself into a pretzel. It was such a strange sensation. What was even more surprising was that I could reach my feet without even struggling. Out of all the abilities I had gained in the past 24 hours I decided that I really enjoyed this one.

I licked my paws and washed my face and then dragged my claws through my bands to undo any knots. Self cleaning wasn't as bad as it seemed, but I definately wasn't comfortable doing it out in the open in front of everyone. Once I finished my bath I decided to leave the den. I stretched breifly outside and then went on my way towards the court. The day was warm and white, puffy clouds sailed leisurely through the sky. Warm beams of sunlight heated my fur. I understood then why cats bask in the sunlight. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. I'm not sure how it happened, but I started purring. I put my hands to my mouth. My eyes were wide with shock.

"I would say that was weird, but I think I crossed that line a long time ago." I remarked in a muffled voice, my paws still covering my mouth.

I had to keep it together. The longer I stayed here the more I actually became apart of this tribe and the more I became feline like. I felt sad though. These cats were so accepting. They made me feel wanted and loved. I had to stay level headed. There was just no way I could stay. I had a job, apartment, and a life. I couldn't just abandon it all. There was just something deep down inside that enjoyed all the affection and attention.

My train of thought was cut by the pains of hunger. My stomach growled angrily, displeased with the fact that I hadn't eaten in a while. Perhaps one of the other cats knew where I could get some food. I took the winding path through the junkyard to the center clearing. There were a few cats gathered around. A couple were talking, but most were napping in the sunlight. Across the court was Etcetera who was snuggled up with Jemima. The eccentric little kit would probabaly leap out of her fur to hang out for a while. I walked silently over to the kitten and tickled her ear with my fingertip. I watched as her ear twitch a couple of times. Slowly she stirred and lifted her head.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I whispered. "I;m starving and I was hoping you would know where to get some food."

"Oh, of course I do! There are lots of mice and rats around. Jemima and I can show you where the best are!"

Mice and rats? You had to be kidding me. I totally forgot that cats ate those nasty vermin. The worst part was that they ate them _raw. _There was no way I was going to eat something raw. I couldn't. I cleaned myself with my own tongue and slept in a crate in a junkyard, but there was just no way I was going to eat a raw mouse.

"Jemima, wake up! We get to go hunting with Anastasia! Well come on, get up!" Whined the little kit as she shook her friend awake.

My stomach continued to growl in protest to not being fed. I was starving and I wasn't sure if I could wait to eat till late tomorrow night.

"Come on you guys let's go!" Etcetera shouted as she grabbed our paws and half dragged Jemima and I out of the courtyard.

The two kits led me down a series of trails to a small clearing.

"Cats hardly come here so there are quite a few mice. If you listen quietly you can here them." Said the excited white kit.

I watched as the two kittens scampered around trying to catch mice. I was so cluelass on how to do this. Was I suposed to see them or smell them? I was so sure that I was going to make a fool of myself. There was just no way around it. I imitated the kits by crouching low to the ground. A few feet away there was a mouse hiding in an empty can. I inched closer and closer to the furry vermin. Just as I was about to pounce it saw me so I ended up slamming my face into the dirt. I should my head and brushed off my nose. This was definately harder than it looked. To my luck the mouse didn't stray too far. I chased after it and pounced again. I caught the critter! I held it by the tail and it squirmed violently in my hand. It's frightened squeaks drew Jemima and Etcetera over.

"Wow, you caught one!" Shouted Jemima excitedly.

I noticed that the kits had captured their first mice already. Even for kits they were far better at hunting than I was.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"You eat it!" exclaimed the two females in unison. Laughter filled their voices.

But how? It's still alive!"

"You have to kill it, silly." Explained Etcetera.

I gulped. How could I possibly harm this little mouse? I had never hurt any animal intensionally in my life! My stomach roared again. It was a constant reminder that I needed to eat. Now! With a quick slash I sliced the mouse's throat. I pulled the fur away to expose the meat. Oh how I wished it wasn't happening. I opened my mouth and sank my teeth into the flesh. I wanted to gag, but only for a second. It would only be my luck to not only turn into a talking cat, but develop the tastebuds of one too. The meat just seemed to melt in my mouth. It was just too good to be true.

"This is fantastic!" I shouted excitedly. "I have to have more of these."

The three of us spent some more time hunting mice. I was actually getting the hang of it. At one point in our meal, Jemima looked up at me with her big, beautiful eyes. I could see a hint of sadness in them.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Some of the adult cats say you're leaving after the Jellicle ball. Please don't go Anastasia. We want you to stay here and be a Jellicle cat for forever! Please don't go."

"We'll miss you so much. Even if we did just meet you we want you to stay and never go home." Chimed in Etcetera.

"I don't know girls. There are a lot of things to consider. I have all sorts of responcibilities as a human I have to do. I can't just drop everything." I explained. I wanted them to understand that staying here was a big decision and I just didn't know if it was the right thing to do. The two kits looked up at me with their big, sad eyes. I couldn't break their little hearts like that. "But, for you two I'll consider it."

"Yay!" The two kits shouted excitedly as they nuzzled my sides.

As long as the kittens were content I was too. I really did have to leave, but I just couldn't tell them. It would crush them. So I left it at that and finished eating. Once we had our fill of mice we headed back to the court where we deicded to lie down an a sunny spot. There were still a few cats milling about. Most I recognized, but there were a couple of toms I didn't know. Once was black and white and he was chatting with an orange tabby who was wearing a vest. I leaned over to Etcetera and whispered in her ear.

"Have I met them yet?" I asked as I directed her attention to the two toms.

"I don't think so. The black and white one is Alanzo and the tabby is Skimbleshanks. "

I nodded, but said nothing.

"So who's ready for a nap?" I asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"I could go for a nap." said the red striped kitten.

I playfully rolled over and snuggled up to the kittens. I had grown really attached to them in such a short amount of time. They were both so sweet and so adorable. I knew I would miss them the most whenever I went home. Suddenly, a strange thought entered my head and at first it was an odd and unbelieveable thought. What if I didn't leave? What if I did stay here with all of these cats? For a second I honetly considered it. I wouldn't have to work ever again. I could stay here and hunt mice and lie in the sun all day. Unfortunately the thought was shattered as I snapped back to reality. What was a thinking? I couldn't stay. I just couldn't. I sighed and closed my eyes. Why did this have to become so difficult? If I would of never let Munkustrap introduce me to everyone I wouldn't of met all these great cats and I wouldn't be worrying about making this choice. The sun and the warm kittens snuggled up to me made me even more tired and eventually I was lulled to sleep.

I woke hours later. The sun was setting and the sky and painted deep red and orange with purple and blue that blended the colors into night. The pale outline of the moon was becomeing more prominent against the rapidly darkening sky. The two female kittens were no longer sleeping by my side. Replacing them was darling little Tumblebrutus. I gave him a couple gently licks behind the ear before carefully getting up. I didn't wan't to wake him. I really had a soft spot for these little guys.

As nightfall had decended more cats gathered in the courtyard. I left the sleeping male and joined a group of cats my age. Sitting together was Munkustrap, Demeter, Bomballurina, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots.

"Hello everyone!" I said cheerfully.

Each feline said hello and asked for me to join them.

"So it looks as if you've made some friends. You really seem to be enjoying yourself." Said Munkustrap.

"It takes some time, but I'm getting used to everything. I'm really starting to like it here."

"Then perhaps you'll stay? Everyone has grown to like you. Espcially the kittens. They haven't stopped talking about you since you got here. Its so cute how they admire you. " Jenny explained. "I really shouldn't be saying this, but..." The yellow queen lowered her voice. "I've overheard a few of the toms talking about you too. You're quite the hit, my dear."

"You guys flatter me, but I really don't know if I can stay. There are a lot of things at home I have to take care of. I don't know...Maybe I could stay."

There cats sitting around me chattered with excitement. Thier eyes sparkled with a glimmer of hope. Munkustrap interjected in the brief moment of excitement.

"Just remember," He began. "You have until the ball to decided. It's hard to say when Mr. Mistoffeleese will return after that and the longer you stay the harder it will be to return. "

It was a grim reminder that I little time and many things to think about.

"But on a brighter note," The silver tabby continued. "The Jellicle ball will be exciting. If you feel confortable, Anastasia, you're more than welcome to join in on the festivities. There will be dancing and singing. Our leader, Old Duteronomy, will appear and make the Jellicle choice so that one of us can be reborn. "

"Its such an exciting time." Added Demeter.

"Sounds like it's going to be quite the party."

Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by high pitched laughter. Two twin calicos came leaping over mounds of trash and skidded to a halt in the middle of the court.

"Oh brother..." Munkustrap groaned while rolling his eyes.

"They're a brother/sister pair of troublemakers. The boy is Mungojerrie and the girl is Rumpleteazer. Better start guarding your valuables. They're notorious thieves. "

I watched as the two scampered over to us. I wouldn't think that anyone would be friends with them, but to my surprise everyone rubbed faces and greeted them kindly.

"Ay Munkustrap! Who is this?" Asked the male twin. It was easy to tell that the two were British from their thick accents.

"Yeah, who is she?" Added the female twin.

"Jerrie, Teazer, this is Anastasia. Through a bit of magic she was trasnformed from a human to a Jellicle cat and ended up here in London. We aren't sure how it happened, but we're going to see if Mistoffelees can change her back. That is, if she still wants to leave."

I couldn't help but think, 'Way to put the pressure on me Munkustrap. Just way to go...'

"Well isn't that just a curious thing! Lucky for us though. She's a pretty little thing ain't she Munkustrap?" Mungojerrie said playfully while elbowing the silver tom and winking at me.

Was I really being flirted with? It wasn't really a bad thing I was just a little surprised. His thich accent was kind of attractive. I always did like guys with accents though. I batted my eyelashes and smiled at the calico tom who grinned back. While I'm here might as well have a little fun, right?

"What mischief have you two gotten yourselves into now?" Asked Munkustrap in an attempt to change the subject.

"We were stealing from the bitcher again!" Bragged Rumpleteazer. "He thought he was going to catch us this time. It was hilarous to watch him trip over himself instead!"

As the calico queen finished her scentence the duo broke into hysterical laughter. The group of cats rolled their eyes and a couple sighed.

"Well we're off to store out loot. We'll catch up with you guys later. " She finished after catching her breath.

The two felines grabbed their bags full of treasure. Just before leaving, Mungojerrie took my paw and kissed it. I couldn't help but blush.

"These two are always getting themselves into trouble." Bomballurina explained after they were out of range.

"It's a wonder how they haven't gotten caught." Jenny added.

"It looks like Mungojerrie is interested in you. " Munkustrap said while nudging my arm. I pushed him away playfully and laughed.

"Me? Really? Do you think so? He did seem really sweet."

"Most definately, my dear." Answered Jenny.

I giggled again. I had been there a day and already there were toms after me. It was very flattering. I realized now how highly everyone thought of me. I was a celebrity. Maybe I really should stay. The longer I was here in this junkyard with all these wonderful cats the more I didn't want to go home. I did more in one day than I had in my whole life so far. I meant more to these felines than I did to most of my friends back home. The only thing I was still worried about was Toby. What if someone didn't find him? His ever faithful self would sit outside my door and with until he starved to death. If there was a way I could bring him here I would stay, but I had to go back and take care of my boy. And my family was probabaly worried sick. They might of even called the police. I had to let everyone know I was alright. I didn't realize I was staring off into space until Demeter waved her paw in my face.

"Are you alright?" the queen asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking. So what did you guys do today. " I asked.

"I spent most of the day preparing for the ball," Munkustrap replied. "I'm the second in command and I needed to make sure everything was prepared while Old Duteronomy was away. "

"Bomba, Jenny and I went out today and hung around town. " Added Demeter.

"I spent the day with gus. You haven't met him yet. He's very old and doesn't come out of his den much so I spend some time with him." Jellylorum responded.

I spent the day with the kits. Jemima and Etcetera took me hunting and then we had a nap. The typical cat stuff."

"Awww!" Jelly and Jenny cooed in unison.

"Yeah, " I replied bashfully. "Those little guys really grew on me. I think I adore them as much as they adore me."

Just then two toms came over and joined the group. One was a brown and white kitten with a brown marking over his eye and nose. The other one was a ginger and white tom. The two looked like brothers though I couldn't be sure.

"Guys, how come you didn't introduce us yet? Anastasia has been here a day and we haven't met her!" Exclaimed the older of the two cats.

"Yeah! Jemima and Etcetera have been bragging about her all day. " Whined the kit.

"Gentlemen, this is Anastasia. Ana dear, this is Pouncival and Admetus." Jenny explained as she pointed out each cat.

"So Anastasia, the story is that you were a human. What was your human self like?" Asked Admetus.

I was actually surprised. With all of the crazy changes and adjustments I had forgotten I was even a person at times. What as even stranger was that not one had asked me about what my human self was like. At first I stared blankly. I had to think just for a second, but then I responded.

"Well what do you want to know? " I asked, speaking rather slowly at first.

"Everything!" shouted the kitten.

"Well I was average in height. I had long blonde hair. On my lower back was a tattoo of the tree of life, but it dissappeared with the transformation. I live in an apartment by myself with my cat Tobias. I have a job as a veterinarian technician..."

As soon as I said the word 'vet' the other cats cringed. I guess 'vet' is a touchy word.

"I've never operated on anything. Or unthanized anyone. I just work the machinery and help administer medication. I watch and learn and listen. Thats about it. Trust me. My life wasn't that exciting."

That's when everything hit me. My human life was absolutly boring. All i did was work or go to the park. I literally did nothing interesting in my life. Here, in this place, I did things I never would of done. I've gained abilities and built relationships that I never would of had. It was shocking to really think about how little I had accomplished. Maybe I really should stay here. As I was in mid thought the twin cats that I had seen on my first night approached the growing group of cats.

"Hello everyone. " Said the two dark colored cats.

"Ah, Coricopat, Tantomile, it's good to see you. " Said Jenny.

All the cats greeted the twins with sweet 'hellos' and face rubs. Except for me though. I didn't know them and I thought it would be weird.

"I'm sure you two have heard about Anastasia." Jelly said after everyone had settled down.

"Definately." Replied Coricopat.

Tantomile chimed in, "Who hasn't? By the way its going to rain really soon. Cori and I have felt it all day. "

"Really? It doesn't seem cloudy to me..." I asked as I stared hard at the night sky.

"These two are phychic. They share thoughts and can predict the future." Explained Munkustrap.

Seconds after Munku finished speaking thunder rumbled in the distance. A few of the cats exchanged nervous glances and grumbled about the weather.

"Don't worry guys. It'll be clear for the ball tomorrow. It's just supposed to rain tonight. " Tantomile stated, easing the other cat's nervous tensions.

The thunger grew louder and flashed of lightening light up the sky. One by one, tiny drops of rain started to fall from the unseen clouds.

"Looks like this conversation will have to be cut short. Let's all get to our dens before we end up being very wet cats." Jenny said as she glanced up at the sky.

The cats quickly dispersed, each in their own direction. I walked off towards my own den. Half way home the sky began to pour down rain. I made a mad dash and reached my den without getting _too _soaked. I see why cats don't like water. It feels like wearing a wet blanket. I shook out my fur and tried to dry off as best as I could. With a sigh I curled up on my pillow. Tomorrow was the Jellicle ball. I had to make a decision and it was becoming even harder to choose. I did my best not to think about it. It just gave me a headache and made me upset. Instead I decided to catch some sleep. From what I understood the ball was an all night deal. I closed my eyes and listened to the rainfall over the junkyard. The soothing sound easily put me to sleep.


	3. Jellicle Cats Come One Come All!

I yawned. Day three of being a Jellicle cat. The worst part was tonight was the ball. I had to make my final decision. I groaned and rolled over. Why me? I truly was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I wanted to stay. Really bad. But I had a life and an apartment and a cat AND my parents. All of which were important to me. I covered my eyes with my paws. I just wasn't going to think about it. When the time came and I needed to make my decision my heart would choose the right one. That was that. I rose and opened the covering to my den. Bright beams of sunlight blinded my eyes. It looks like Coricopat and Tantomile were right about the weather. Shading my eyes with a paw i left to go to the court. The dirt path had become a muddy mess since the storm from last night. I my best to avoid the worst of it, but my paws still ended up covered in mud. If it stayed sunny all day the mud should hopefully dry up.

As I entered the clearing I noticed something rather odd. Not a single feline was present. It was as quiet as a graveyard

"Hmmm...Where is everyone?" I asked myself.

I searched briefly for signs of life. I guess it was apart of their preparation for the ball. That's the only excuse I could think of.

"Well it looks like breakfast for one today. " I said aloud.

I turned and tried to wander back to the spot where the kittens and i went hunting the previous day. I used the most recognizable landmarks as a guide. I looked to my left and right in search for memorable signs. A short ways down the path was a faded, old, yellow umbrella. I though to myself about how it seemed familiar, but I wasn't to sure. After passing by several other artifacts that I seemed to recognize I found my way to the clearing. There was a particular scent here that would make it easier for me to find my way back. It smelled like stale hay and mice unlike the rest of the junkyard which just smelled of cat.

The second I set paw in the clearing you could hear squeaks and scratching and the mice scampered away to hide. Too bad being a cat meant a heightened sense of smell. I lowered myself to the ground and did my best to track the mice. Catching them came much easier than last time, but killing them was still as difficult. No wonder cats catch them with their mouth. You don't have to deal with the feelings of dispatching the poor little things.

When i got my fill of mice I made my way back to the court. Hopefully there would be a cat or two to talk to. As I rounded the corner I was rather disappointed. The courtyard was still empty. I couldn't believe this! Where was everyone? I walked over to to a flat section of ground and flopped down. I growled in discontent. Was I just supposed to sit here all day and be bored! I closed my eyes to try and take a nap. I was probably out less than an hour before waking up to the same empty courtyard. Frustrated, I rolled over and stared up at the clouds. I tried to find recognizable shapes in order to occupy myself. One cloud looked like a heart. Another one that floated by looked like a duck. I sighed. This wasn't helping my situation at all. Just as I was about to roll over again a blue and black butterfly fluttered over a pile of trash and over to me. It gently landed on my nose tickling me with it's fuzzy legs. I sneezed and the butterfly took off again. I playfully batted at the beautiful creature who floated gracefully above my head. It remained only a few inches out of my reach. it drifted farther an farther away until i could no longer reach it. I jumped up and chased after it.

"Hey where ya going!" I shouted at the butterfly.

I followed it all through the junkyard. Through each turn and over every pile of trash I stayed close behind. Every once in a while i would leap up to bat at the insect, but each time it was just out of reach. I was so distracted that I didn't realize how close I was to the edge of the junkyard. The last time I went to catch the butterfly I jumped face first into the chain link fence. I rubbed my nose as I watched the butterfly soar over the fence and down the street.

"No fair." i said with a scowl.

With my entertainment gone i knew I was stuck watching clouds or cat napping. That in mind I took my time getting back to the courtyard. I thought very seriously about hitting the town, but I hardly knew my way around the junkyard. I would surely get lost in town if I went out by myself. So back to my spot in the court I went, utterly bored.  
>By this time in the day the dirt paths were drying up and were no longer puddles of mud. Good thing. Because of all the icky mud the fur between my paws were matted with dried mud. I sat down on an old couch cushion and began to pull out the mud. It was such a dumb idea. I ended up ripping out much of the hair that was between my toes which was one of the more painful things I experienced. I should of broken up the dirt clods before deciding to tear them out of my fur. When everything was said and done it did feel better to have my feet clean.<p>

Eventually I gave up on trying to entertain myself. It just wasn't working. So I decided why not take another bath? It was better than sitting here. Plus no one was around. So I started grooming myself. It was a quick bath because as soon as I started I realized that there was no way this was going to keep me occupied.

"Why do I have to be so bored!" I groaned loudly.

There was literally nothing else so me to do so I decided to try sleeping again. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. When I couldn't fall asleep I rolled over and tried again. After a few moments of repositioning myself I finally went to sleep. It was much better than being awake and bored to tears.

When I woke up again night was approaching. I groaned as I sat up. My body was stiff from sleeping funny. I pulled myself up and stretched. I could hear my back crack a dozen times as I reached my paws up to the sky so I pull my back. I twisted my core to pop my hips. All of this bone cracking made me feel like an old person. After I was fully away i realized something that really pissed me off. There was still no one here and

I'm sure it was almost time for the ball! I jumped as I heard a car drive loudly by by the junkyard. I was used to the ambience of the city seeing as I lived in one for a while, but for some reason it really caught be off guard. It's bright lights did, however, allow me to catch something else. My eyes darted over to where the form of a cat darted across the court. It looked like Demeter. Munkustrap crawled out next and positioned himself on an old, rusty car. Sliding out of the dark came Cassandra who stopped in an elegant position. Followed by her was Skimbleshanks who stopped to sniff the air. I slid into the shadows and watched the event unfold. There must of been some real magic involved becuase as each cat appeared music would play. At first it was soft, but as time passed it grew louder.

Next to climb out of the garbage was Pouncival who was followed by the phychic twins. The came running out of the dark and skidded into a crouch. Each feline came out in perfect timing as if this were heavily practised. What came next was even more shocking. I watched as Munkustrap slid down the trunk of the car. He then stood and started to sing.

_"Are you blind when you're born?" _

His baritone voice was beautiful. I couldn't believe was I was hearing! Next to sing was Demeter who's voice was just as wonderful.

_"Can you see in the dark?"_

This was crazy. Not only could these cats talk and walk, but they could sing. That made me wonder if I could too. I hadn't been the greatest singer before I was quite curious. I focused back in and listened as other cats sang their solos.

_"Dare you look at a king?"_

_"Would you sit on his throne?"_

_"Can you say of your bite that its worse than your bark?"_

_"Are you cock of the walk..."_

_"When you're walking alone?"_

As the last solo finished all the cats started singing together. Their voices blended to produce the most wonderful sound.

_"Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do. Jellicles do and Jellicles would. Jellicles would and Jellicles can. Jellicles can and Jellicles do."_

I watched as the cats danced together. Each step was executed perfectly. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor at this point. These cats would walk, talk, sing and now they could dance. All of it was incredible! I listened eagerly as the chorus broke and the solos started again. Jellylorum began first.

_"When you fall on your head do you land on your feet?"_

Coricopat chimed in next,_"Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?"_

_"Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?" _Sang Jemima.

Her soprano voice was like an angel's. It was absolutly beautiful. I would of never expected to hear that out of such a young kitten. I crept closer to bet a better look of the performance. I was so overwhelmed with all of the excitement. My eyes followed each cat as they danced with the grace that no human ever did. My ears turned in to all of the voices. Not a single one was off pitch. I looke down at myself. Could I do this too?

I looked up to see Etcetera hanging from a trapeze and every cat in the tribe was out dancing and singing. I watched as Munkustrap lifted Victoria onto his shoulder and spun her around. He then flipped her over and she slid into the splits. It was so cool!

_"Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats." _The choir sang. Each line was sang a bit differently so it wasn't at all repedative. They queens and the toms broke into two parts with the ladies taking the lead.

_"Can you sing at the same time in more than one key? Duets by Rossini..."_

_"And waltzes by Srauss? And can you, as cats do, begin with a 'C'?"_

As they sang 'C', Jenny let out a high pitched C note. I laughed as I watched some of the cats around her cover their ears. One wrong note didn't stop them. The group of cats kept on with their song.

_"That always triumpantly brings down the house. Jellicle cats are queens of the night. Singing at astronomical heights. Handling peices from the 'Messiah'. Hallelujah, angelical choir."_

Right in the middle of their last note a boot was thrown into the junkyard. It scared me half to death, but the rest of the cats just started in surprise and then repeated their last verse. The music changed and as the group sang it reminded me of the choirs you hear in cathedrals. It was absolutly wonderful.

_"The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity. Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'. Life to the Everlasting Cat. Feline, fearless, faithful and true. To others who do...what."_

They broke formation and started singing and dancing wildly about the courtyard. Excitment welled up inside me as I watched them perform stunning leaps and elegant turns. It was expected from the queens, but even the toms were dancing like ballerinas. I just couldn't believe it. Before I knew it the song was over, but the performance had just begun. The tribe grouped together. The back row of cats stood and the row in front of them was kneeling. The very front row of cats were on their hands and knees. They started speaking in unison about how cats get their names.

"The naming of cats is a difficult matter. It isn't just one of your holiday games. You may think that, at first, I'm as mad as a hatter when I tell you a cat must have three different names."

Three! Three names! I was doing good to come up with one. How in the world was I going to come up with two more names? I dismissed the matter rather quickly. I didn't want to be too distracted and miss something. I listened as the cats explained each of the names. The first name was something your family gave you. It was an ordinary name like Paul or James or Matthew. The second name was something special. It wasn't something ordinary and only one cat would be named this. They used Munkustrap and Jellylorum's names as examples. The third name was a divine name that only the cat themself knew.

The group split again and I ran over to Jelly who gave me a brief hug. Just as I was about to speak she hushed me and turned my head. Victoria was doing a solo. She stood on one leg and bent the other slightly. As she turned she extended the bent leg. The white kit stopped and ran her paw down her extended leg and then turned to face foreward. She lifted her leg into the air and then turned and slid into the splits. Vic rolled onto her back with her legs straight into the air. She moved them in a way that reminded me of a cat playing with yarn. Rolling forward she leaned in a d touched her toes which were lifted off the ground. I watched as a tuxedo cat came out of a pipe and approached the dancing female. He threw his arms in the air and Victoria extended her body. He ran his paws down her leg and started singing.

_"Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one come all. The Jellicle moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellcile ball. Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball."_

I turned to Jelly who spoke before I could even ask my question.

"She has transitioned into adulthood. Her solo was beautiful, wasn't it?"

I nodded my head in agreement. It was the most exquisite thing I had ever seen. Before I could say anything else, Jelly jumped up and went back out into the dancing group of cats. As the black and white tuxedo cat sopped singing, Munkustrap stepped forward and explained the plans of the evening as all the other cats danced around him.

"Jellicle cats meet once a year at the Jellicle ball where we all rejoyce! And the Jellicle leader will soon appear and make what is known as the Jellicle choice. When Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn with a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announced that cat who can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life. For waiting up there is the Heavyside lair full of wonders one Jellicle only will see. And Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare. Who will it be?"

As the tom finished speaking the music changed to a happy and joyfun tune. Many cats rushed up and greeted Munkustrap warmly. They bowed or rubbed against each other. He even touched Jelly's face tenderly with a paw. The elderly queen sat down with Bomballurina and Demeter. Seeing that my side was empty, Etcetera came and filled the space. She brushed her head on my shoulder and I scratched behind her ear. Together we watched as the song changed and Munku started to sing.

_"I have a Gumbie cat in mind. Her name is Jennyanydots. Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots."_

As he was singing I couldn't help but to laugh. The tuxedo cat stood and stuck a pose as if the song were about him. The look on his face was priceless. He tried to play it off like he needed to scratch his ear, but everyone knew better. He came and sat down near the kittens who had crowded around me. They playfully batted at him and made jokes at his mistake. However, things were about to get better. The trunk of the car opened to reveal Jenny in a fat suit. As she pulled herself out Jelly, Dem and Bomba started to sing about her.

_"When the day's hustle and bustile is done then the Gumbie cat's work has but hardly begun. And when all the family is in bed and asleep she tucks up her skirt to the basement to creep. She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice."_

_"Their behaviors not good and their manners not nice." _Jenny added.

The four kittens around me lept up and put on makeshift mouse faces. I scooted back against the car to get out of the way.

_"So when she has got them line up on the matting she teaches them..."_

_"Music, crocheting and tatting." _Finished Jenny.

The four kittens moved their paws together mimicing sewing. Just as the three queens stopped singing Munku continued the song.

_"I have a Gumbie cat in mind. Her name is Jennyanydots. The curtain cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailors knots. She sits upon the windosill or anything thats smooth and flat. She sits and sits and sits and sits and that's what makes a Gumbie cat. That's what makes a Gumbie cat."_

Munku's part ended with Jenny peeking between his legs. He hopped over her and stroked her tail. As the queens sang again the silver tom helped the queen to her feet so that she could perform the next part of the song.

_"But when the days hustle and bustle is done then the Gumbie cat's work has but hardly begun. She thinks that the cockroaches"_

_"Just need employment." _Jenny sang as she marched across the court.

_"To prevent them from idle and wonton destroyment. So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts and troop of well disciplined, helpful boy scouts. With a purpose in life and a good deed to do_ _and she's even created a beetle's tattoo."_

Munkustrap assisted Jenny in getting out of the suit as all the other cats came marching out dressed up like roaches. They wore big glasses and polka dotted tops and each one was holding a spoon or a fork. The group of 'roaches', Munku, the three queens, and Jenny did a huge tap dance number. At the end two groups were formed with a space down the middle.

_"For she's a jolly good fellow!"_ The cats sang out.

Jenny walked down the middle strip. She smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you, my dears!"

The cats stripped themselves of the costumes. Just as things looked like things were about ready to settle down until the music changed to and upbeat, rock and roll sound. The cats looked around as they moved back to their seats. Jelly and Jenny sat next to me and the three of us watched as a black tom with leopard spots and a huge mane ripped down a poster. He meowed in a deep, sexy voice. When the cats recognized who it was they all started to sing and dance.

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat. "_

_"If you offer me phesant I'd rather have grouse. If you put me in a house then I'd much perfer a flat. If you put me in a flat than I'd rather have a house. If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat. If you set me on a rat than I'd rather chase a mouse." _Rang the tom's baritone voice.

Jenny rolled her eyes and leaned in close to me. "That's Rum Tum Tugger. If you value your sanity you won't fall for him like almost everyone else has."

Wise words spoken just a moment too late. I had to admit that this cat was hot! His voice was beautiful and his dancing, although provacative, was really good. It was seavy to see that the other cats thought he was attractive too. The females, especially the kittens, openly flirted with the black tom and he was sure to send some love their way.

The tuxedo cat from earlier had appeared again. He stood next to Rum Tum Tugger with a look of disgust on his face. "The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore. "

"For when you let me in then I wanna go out." Finished the tom.

The ladies were all over this guy. He had his pick of the litter, so to speak, so there was no way he would be interested in me. However, these past few days have been nothing short of a miracle and I was quickly surprised. The tom ran around the court flirting with several females along his path. He came right over to Jelly, Jenny and I . The black tom slid down the car trunk stopping breifly to kiss the older two queens on the cheek. His eyes drifted over to me. He grabbed my paw and spun me in a series of circle. As I came to a stop he trailed his paw down my face. Before I knew it he was running off again. I touched the place where his paw had been.

"Woah..." I whispered.

Unfortuneately, it was too good to be true. The second he ran off he started dancing with Bomballurina. They were practically griding on each other. At one point he even stopped to drag his paw up her body, similar to what he did to my face. Just as my heart started to sink he pushed Bomba away and she fell angrily to the ground. I couldn't help, but smile a little. Even though I just met this cat I already had a serious crush on him.

As the song came to a close the flirtacious tom stood in the center of the courtyard with Victoria, Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera crowed around him. As he hit the high notes in his solo the girls would screech in complete infatuation. Etsy got so excited that even after all the other girls had fallen silent she kept screaming. Tugger finally had to put his paw over her mouth to get her to stop so he could finish the song. He, along with all the others, danced around the stage. It was seriously becoming a crazy party. However, the excitement was cut short. Slinking out of the shadows came an unknown feline. Her fur was ragged and she looked very old. Not a single cat went to greet her. In fact many of them avoided her. I approached the elderly cat cautiously and extended a paw. Cassandra dragged me away with only inches seperating this strange queen and myself.

"Don't touch her," She whispered. "She isn't one of us."

"Who is she?" I inquired.

"Grizabella." Hissed the dark queen.

Most of the cats did their best to avoid her, but some went out of their way to tease her. I watched as Alanzo stretched out his paw. Just before their fingers touched he raked his claws down her arm. As the last of the cats turned away from her she started to sing. Her voice was hauntingly beautiful.

_"Remark the cat who hesitates towards you. In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin. You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand. You see the corner of her eye twitch like a crooked pin."_

As the old female finished her solo Demeter started her part.

_"She haunted a many a low restort near the grimy road of Tottenham Court. She flitted about the no-man's land from 'The Rising Sun' to 'The Friend at Hand'. And the postman sighed as he scratched his head. You really thought she ought to be dead. And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat."_

All the cats joined in on the song. It was almost scary to listen to. My eyes followed the old queen as she limped out of the court. What a sad story it was. The music changed again to another upbeat tune. As if they had forgotten that Grizabella had even been there, their somber attitudes change to lively and happy ones. The unforgettable fat cat, Bustopher Jones stepped onto the scene. The tom was, of course, holding a spoon. Jelly, Jenny and Bomba proceeded to sing. Each taking their turn to sing a different line.

_"Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones."_

_"In fact he's remarkably fat."_

_"He doesn't haunt pubs."_

_"He has eight or nine clubs."_

_"For he's the 's street cat."_

_"He's the cat we all meet as we walk down the street in his coat of fastidious black. "_

_"No common place mousers have such well cut trousers."_

_"Or such an impeccable back."_

_"In the whole of is the smartest of names. The name of this Burummel of cats."_

_"And were all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to by Bustopher Jones in white spats."_

As the trio finished the last line all of the cats joined in on the tune.

_"In the whole of is the smartest of names. The name of this Brummel of cats. And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to by Bustopher Jones in white spats."_

A top hat was brought out for the fat tom to sit on. He closely inspected it and when he decided that is was not to his liking a cat had to dust it off with his tail. All of the cats crowded around him. Even I scooted in really close. Through the past few musical numbers I sat by the car and watched as the rest of the cats sang and danced, but this was the cat that practically saved my life. The least I could do was get up and see him. We all istened as Bustopher sang about his various clubs and where he liked to eat. No wonder he was such a fat cat! As his part came to a close the tribe started singing again.

_"It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall while Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white spats. "_

As the song ended the tom stood and positioned his spoon to look like he was playing golf. He stared as if the ball had traveled a great distance. He walked in a semi circle and the stopped in front of Jenny. He pulled the flower out of his coat and gave it to the queen who promptly swooned.

"Toodle Pip!" Said the tom as the song closed.

There was a loud thundering noise that made me jump. Police sirens went off down the street and the cats scrambled to hide. I ran across the court and into the pipe. Etcetera moved over to make room for me.

"Anastasia, I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too kid, me too."

"What if its Macavity?" She asked. Her eyes were big with fear.

"I'll protect you, don't worry." I replied.

The bad part was I was just as scared as she was.

**Authors note: Sorry this one took me so long guys. I've been working a lot and I have to look back to the video so that I can get the details right. Hope you enjoy it! Chapter 4 should be here pretty soon. **


	4. Shall We Dance?

The air was thick with fear and the silence of anxious cats. I drew Etsy in close as we listened. In stead od hearing a ferocious roar or even a growl there was high pitched laughter. I cocked my head to the side. Either Macavity was a girl or that wasn't him. My brow furrowed as I cought two calico cats crawling out of the junk.

'Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer? Are you kidding me!' I thought to myself.

The two slid down the rusty car and Rumpleteazer laught again. Each one held a bag in their paw. No doubt that they had just gotten back from a recent heist. The two looked around to make sure the coast was clear and foolishly back up into each other. In surprise the pair threw the bags into the air. After realizing that they had only backed into each other the two turned and started singing. Their thick british accents coated every word.

_"Mungojerrie."_

_"And Rumpleteazer."_

_"Were a notorious couple of cats. "_

_"Knockabout clowns, quick change comedians tightrope walkers and acrobats."_

_"We have an extensive reputation. We make our home in Victoria Grove. This is merely our center of operation for we are incurably given to rove."_

As the two finished their line Mungojerrie lept over Rumpleteazer's shoulders. The music style stayed the same, but the tempo increased greatly.

_"When the family assembles for sunday dinner, thier minds made up that they wont get thinner."_

_"On Argentine joint."_

_"Potatoes and greens. And the cook with appear from behind the scenes."_

_"And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow 'I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow. The joint has gone from the oven like that!'"_

_"And the family would say 'It's that horrible cat!'"_

_"Was it Mungojerrie?"_

_"Or Rumpleteazer?"_

_"And most of the time they leave it at that!"_

As we watched the criminal duo perform their musical number I could feel Etsy relax. I rubbed m cheek against hers and purred. The striped kit smiled and did the same, but I could tell she was still a little uneasy.

"Oh, when this is over I'm giving those two such a bump on the head!" I whispered.

Etsy had to cover her mouth ith her paws in order to stifle her laughter. I couldn't help but giggle a little too.

_"And when you hear a dining room smash or up from the panty came a loud crash! Or down from the library came a loud ping from a vase that was commonly said to be Ming. The family would say 'Now which was which cat?'" _

_"_It was...Mungojerrie!"

"And Rumpleteazer!"

After Teazer sang her line the two performed quite the acrobatic stunt. They started off with a cartwheel. Then the calico queen jumped into her brother's arms. With her paws around his legs and his paws around her waist they did no-handed cartwheels across the court. It was very impressive.

_"And there's nothing at all to be done about that!" _Sang the twins as they finished their stunt.

The tribe came out of hiding to confront the two criminals. They tried to escape, but each direction they turned cats would be blocking them. So the two retreated and ran up onto the car. Their bags of treasure were thrown far over their heads. With their loot gone a look a dissappointment passed over their faces. As things started to calm down a flute solo started to play. It was sweet, but almost sad.

"Old Deuteronomy?" Said the tuexdo cat questionably.

_"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." _Sang the two psychic twins.

The whole trible chimed in on the song. I felt really compelled to sing with them. Plus I hadn't participated in any of the night's festivities yet so I took a chance and joined in.

_"Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess. I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." _

I was shocked. My voice was so pretty. When I was a human I wasn't really that great of a singer, but now? It was amazing. My soprano voice was as pretty as the twinkling of silver bells. Something about performing with these cats felt right. It was like this was what I was supposed to be doing. I hadn't practised any of this, but each lyric and movement came to me and I was able to do everything in perfect timing with everyone else. As the tribe of cats laid on the ground I obediantly followed. The only cat that remained standing was Deuteronomy's son, Munkustrao. His baritone voice rang out in the courtyard.

_"Old Deuteronomy's live a long time. He's a cat who had lived many lives in succession. He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme a long while before Queen Victoria's accession. "_

A different male voice sand the next lines. I rolled over and lifted my head. It was Tugger. Heaven knows where he went while we were all hiding, but he had returned to see the Jellicle leader.

_"Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives. and more - I am temped to say ninety-nine. And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives and the village is proud of him in his decline. "_

I had to admit that the two toms could be brother. They didn't exactly look alike, but Munku had his father's markings and color while Tugger had his father's crazy mane. There was no mistaking that the two had silmilar sounding voices. They blended together as the two sang.

_Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes. No. Ho. Hi. Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess. I believe it is Old Deuteronomy."_

We all crowded around the tribe's second in command. Each feline anxious to greet the leader. Our voices joined together as Old Deuteronomy finally appeared. The cats flooded around him. Their paws streached out to grasp his coat and many cats buried their faces in his fur. Even Tugger bows to the elderly tom. I, however, stayed back to avoid almost being trampled. After the wave of cats had parted I stood to greet him. For a moment our eyes met, but neither of us moved. When a smile passed over his maw I ran and jumped into his arms. He held me as I nuzzled his shoulder. I was completely overwhelmed with joy. Even though I had seen him only days ago it felt like I was seeing my father after he had been missing for years. He put me down and touched my face with his paw. My eyes welled with happy tears and I smiled up at his kind face.

I helped Munkustrap lead Old Deuteronomy up onto his seat, still singing the whole way. As the tribe silenced themselves the leader's deep voice carried out his part of the song.

_"My legs may be tottery, I must go slow and be careful of Old Deuteronomy."_

The song's almost sad tone changed as Munkustrap started speaking. His voice held some mystery as well as excitement.

"Jellicle cats meet once a year on the night we make the Jellicle choice. And now that the Jellicle leader is here Jellicle cats can all rejoice!"

The cats moved out of the center court to allow Munku some room to perform. It was joined by Jemima and Victoria and we all kept Old Deuteronomy company. As everyone was getting settled the old tom turned to me and spoke.

"My dear you have such a wonderful voice." He said as he ran his paw down the back of my head.

"Oh, well thank you." I said bashfully.

"Old Deuteronomy, this is Anastasia. She was a human, but due to some strange magic she turned into a Jellicle cat. Isn't that strange?" Explained Jemima.

"Indeed it is little one. Anastasia is such a pretty name." Replied the tom.

Our focus was redirected to Munkustrap who begam to narrate a story. He was the only one standing in the courtyard. All the others had repositioned themselves elsewhere.

_"Of the awful battle of the Pekes and Pollicles,"_ Began the tom. _"Together with some account of the participation of the Pugs and the Poms and the intervention of The Great Rumpus Cat."_

There was a breif pause where the song's stately ton changed. The tom started singing again, but this time the words were quick. Despite the hurried tempo not a single mistake was made.

_"The Pekes and the Pollicles, everyone knows, are proud and implacable passionate foes. It's always the same where ever one goes. And the Pugs and the Poms, although most people say, that they did not like fighting, but once in a way will now and again join into the fray and they..."_

I observed that all the queens were on one side of the court and all the toms on the other. The two groups took turns barking as Munkustrap finished his line.

_"Until you could hear them all over the park. Now on the occasion of which I shall speak almost nothing had happened for nearly a week and that's a long time for a Pol or Peke. The big police dog was away from his beat. I don't know the reason, but most people think he slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink. And no one at all was about on the street when a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet."_

I finally understood what was going on. They were putting on a play for Old Deuterononmy that was recalling the events of a battle between two packs of dogs. I snickered as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer jumped out dressed as dogs.

_"They did not advance or exactly retreat, but they glared at each other and scraped their hind feet. And they started to,"_

The two were supposed to take turns barking, but when Jerrie barked twice in a row you could see confusion settling over the two. The once confidant 'Bark!' had turned into more of a 'Bark?'

_"Until you could hear them all over the park. And they," _Continued Munku.

Again the two attemped to bark in turn. The silver tom even directed them when it was their turn, but they still utterly failed. The tom rolled his eyes and continued on with the play.

_"Until you could hear them all over the park. Now the Peke, although people say what they please, is no British dog, but a heathen Chinese. And so all the Pekes, when they heard the uproar, some came to the balcony some came to the door. There was surely a dozen ,more likely a score, and together they started to grumble and wheeze in their huffery snuffery heathen Chinese, but a terrible din is what Pollicles like for your Pollicle dog is a dour Yorkshire type." _

Lined up on one side of the court was a train of toms with young Pouncival at the lead. Each one was dressed as a dog. They marched around the court singing, "_There are dogs of every nation: The Irish, The Welsh and The Dane, The Russian, The Dutch, The Dalmation, and even from China and Spain. The Poodle, The Pom and The Alsatian, and the Mastiff who walks on a chain."_

The line of cats wound their way around the courtyard and back up to Munkustrap. As they reached the silver tom he extended his arm and held the line leader an arms length away. The kitten batted at the tom who ignored the beatings to sing his part.

_"And to those who are frisky and frollicle that my meaning be perfectly plain."_

_"That my name is Little Tom Pollicle and you better not do it again." _Finished the parade of toms.

As Munku began the next part of the song Skimbleshanks and the tuxedo cat came out with shoes on their heads and plaid cloth tied around their paws. I was almost overcome with laughter and I could see the others were too. Even Old Deuteronmy couldn't hide the huge smile on his face.

_"And is braw Scottish cousins are snappers and bitters and every dog-jack of them notable fighters. And so they stepped out with their pipers in order playing "When the Blue Bonnets Came Over the Border."_

It was clear that poor Munkustrap was becoming quite frustrated with the production. He had to push the two cats standing next to him to their places while Rum Tum Tugger pranced around the court playing the bagpipes and knocking cats over. Nevertheless the tabby tom continued.

_"Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof, but some from the balcony, some from the roof joined into the din with a," _

Again the chorus cats started to bark. I noticed something was missing. As I looked around the once occupied spaces were empty. Victoria and Jemima had joined into the skit leaving Old Deuteronomy and I alone.

"Have you made your decision?" Asked the old tom with his eyes still on the play.

I frowned and in an exasperated whisper replied, "No..."

Old Deuteronomy turned to me and smiled. His I dared to look up at his compassion filled eyes. Gently he took my paws.

"When the tim comes, my dear, I trust that you will make the right decision."

Just then, a loud eruption of barking came from the collection of cats. The angry Munkustrap ran to the back of the pack and screamed 'No!' at the top of his lungs. When the barking had ceased and all was quiet, he continued.

_"Now when these bold heroes together assembled the traffic all stopped and the underground trembled. And some of the neighbors were so much afraid that they started to ring up the Fire Brigade. When suddenly up from a small basment flat why who should stalk out, but The Great Rumpus Cat!"_

The Rumpus Cat lept out of the dark and crashed into a pile of garbage. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and raced to help the hero to his place.

_"His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing," _He began. _"He gave a great yawn and his jaws were amazing. And when he looked through the bars of the area you'd never say anything feircer..."_

The Rumpus Cat turned to face the silver male. A huge tuft of hair puffed up on his head.

"Or harrier..." Finished the tom nonchalantly. There was a breif pause before he proceeded with the tale._"And what with the glare of his eyes and yawning the Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning He looked at the sky and he gave a great leap and every last one of them scattered like sheep. _

The cats quickly ran and hid as Munku instructed. While in the shadows each feline took of their costume.

_"And when the police dog returned to his beat there wasn't a single one left on the street."_

_"All hail and bow to The Great Rumpus Cat!"_ Sang the choir of cats as they rejoined Munku in the court.

With the play coming to a close the tribe drew in close to Old Deuteronomy. I felt the old tom's side and joined them on the ground as he started to sing.

_"Jellicle cats and dogs all must. Pollicle dogs and cats all must. Like undertakers come to dusk..." _

The Jellicle leader was cut off by a flash of light and the sound of thunder. The felines looked around. Each one had panic spread over their faces. Over the noise I could hear Demeter shout, "Macavity!"

I made my way back to the pipe to hide, but this time I was alone. I watched Munkustrap guard his father until everything was all clear. Victoria and Jemima crept out of the dark and began to dance.

_"Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one come all." _Sang Old Deuteronomy. He beckoned for the cats to come out of hiding.

_"The Jellicle moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball." _Resumed the tom. This time both of the kits joined him.

_"Jellicle cats are black and white. Jellicle cats are rather small." _Purred Alanzo as he danced out of the shadows. _"Jellicle cats are black," _

_"And white." _Added Pouncival.

_"And pleasnant to hear when we caterwaul." _Trilled the two kits.

_"Jellicle cats have cheerful faces." _Sang Skimbleshanks.

"_Jellicle cats have bright black eyes." _Added Tumblebrutus.

Out of the night danced the tuxedo cat as he sang, "_We like to practise our airs and graces."_

_"And wait for the Jellicle moon to rise." _Chanted the tribe.

I crawled out of the pipe and watched as each cat performed a part of the number in either solos, duets, or trios. Things were happening so rapidly it was hard to keep up. All I knew was that I didn't want to be left out. As soon as they started on a part that I already knew I jumped right in.

_"Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one, come all. The Jellicle moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball."_

I'm still convinced that some of the things that happened that night were no short of a miracle. I think about the way I danced and still to this day I have no idea how I knew what to do and there is no explination, save that of an act of the Everlasting Cat. As we finished the group portion of the number we moved aside so that a few of the toms could dance their solos. The tuxedo cat, Pouncival, and Alanzo performed such graceful movemts. It was stunning to see toms dance like that. Out of the shadows came Tumblebrutus who did several incredible backflips in a row. He was followed by Cassandra who cartwheeled across the court. They all made what for Bomballurina who did a very seductive solo. She was joined by Etcetera and Cassandra. The dance eventually became a battle of the sexes as all the queens, including myself, went onto the dance floor followed shortly by the toms. Each gender tried to show up the other. A devilish grin spread across my face as Mungojerrie joined in the battle as my partner. I gave it my best shot to impress him and I didn't do a half bad job. I felt the tom slide his paws around my waist and flip me over his shoulder. We were back to back only I was upside down. The only thing keeping my from falling was his strength. I arched my back a little and grabbed his waist for more support. Being thrown upside down over someone's shoulders is not the most comfortable position. I took a quick glance around to see all the queens being put in a lift by their partners. Mungojerrie carried me to the back and gently placed me on the ground as Tumblebrutus and the tuxedo tom took the stage.

"You're quite the talented dancer." The tom said with a smile.

"Why, thank you my dear." I replied while fluttering my eyelashes. There was something about this guy that I really liked. Maybe it was that he was a bad boy criminal. Or the fact that he was secretly sweet. I couldn't put a finger on it, but what ever it was I liked it.

I flirtaciously trailed my paw down his arm just before dissappearing back into the crowd of dancing cats. The remaining sanity of my old self was screaming for me to run, to get out while I still could. The person I was becoming was already too lost in the music and toms to care what Rebecca was saying.

The dance was growing wildly out of control. Poor Deuteronomy had to get up and walk among us in an attempt to calm everyone down. Seeing as no one wanted to hurt the leader the dancing mellowed and the music died with it. We all positioned ourselves on the ground. Everyone except Victoria. She started to dance and was quickly joined by Plato. It was a very sentual and intimated duet which could only mean one thing. They were becoming a pair. As I looked around I noticed all the cats were pairing up. Both sets of twins were in brother/sister pairs, but everyone else was curled up with their significant other or love intrest. I was a little jelous of Teaser. She and Jerrie were so close and I couldn't go over there and butt in. A part of me, the sane part that is, felt utterly alone. To shake the feeling I made my way over to Etcetera who rubbed her face on my shoulder. We snuggled up together as the trible became a giant snuggle pile.

Just as everyone had settled down the psychic twins suddently sat up. Following them was the tuxedo cat. We all sat up as the tom pointed to Grizabella was a watching from afar. The cats paid no attention to her and started dancing again. With the upbeat music and my mind on the moves I quickly forgot the lonely and awkward feeling I had only seconds ago.

Different groups danced in and out of the center of the court. I ended up in a group with Bomballurina, Demeter and a few other queens. We dissappeared momentarily and then reappeared when all the females were out on the dance floor. Eventually we were joined by the toms who had their own group dance. The musc slowed and then sped up rapidly as the ball came to a close. With the last note everyone struck a pose.

As Grizabella limped out on the court we all retreated. Everyone's attitude of her hadn't changed since the last time she tried to crash the ball. Most ignored her, a few sneered and even fewer still tried to touch her. She was almost along in the courtyard when Jelly started to sing. Behind her was Jelly and Jemima. Next to her crouched Victoria.

_"You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand..."_

As she was singing the white queen crept along to try and touch Grizabella. Just before their fingers touched, Jelly tore her away.

_"You see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin_." Sang Jemima who was also riped from the old queen's sight. Just before turning away Jenny let out a vicious hiss.

Grizabella was finally alone. She tried to dance as we had moments ago, but each move was awkward or painful. Not a single cat moved to join her, but she continued to dance even though it was in vain. She finally abandoned the idea and started to sing instead.

_"Midnight. Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet and the wind begins to moan. Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters at the street lamp gutters and soon it will be morning. Memory. All alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then. I remember a time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again."_

As her haunting voice faded she limped back into the shadows. What could she of done to be so deserted? As soon as her shape dissappeared into the shadows the cats came crawling out again. Jelly came walking out with a seriously old cat who clung to her arm. I assumed it was Gus who was Jelly's mate. He was the only one I had never met and I could recall Jelly saying that he hardly left the den. They dragged out an empty paint can for him to sit on. As the elderly tom was seated and the tribe's attention was redirected, Old Deuterononmy started singing.

_"The moments of happiness. We had the experience, but missed the meaning and approach to the meaning restored the experience in a different form. Beyond all meaning we can assign to happiness the past experience revived in the meaning. It is not the experience of one life only, but of many generations. Not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable."_

I looked around. Was no one else getting this? I saw an awful lot of blank stares. I want to stand up and expain, but that would of been rude. I was amost astonished at how this went over everyone's heads. It was clear that Old Deuteronomy was trying to explain that true happiness isn't something you can label or assign one specific memory to.

My eyes darted over to Coricopat and Tantomile who were doing something both weird and unexplainable. What ever it was it must of been something to do with their psychic abilities. Cori touched Tanto's paw who then linked paws with Jemima. The beautiful kit stood and began to sing. Her beautiful soprano voice carried out over the silent courtyard.

_"Moonlight. Turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you. Open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is then a new life will begin."_

As she finished her song everyone joined in to sing. We stood and stated into the face of the moon. The trance was broken by Gus who wanted to be with Deuteronomy. The old tom wandered over to the Jellicle leader who wrapped his arm around the frail cat's shoulders. Jelly scurried over to take her mate back to his seat. Everyone else went about their merry way, but I remained transfixed witht the moon's bluish glow. Everything seemed so clear now. I was given a chance at a new life and the ability to experience true happiness that I couldn't achieve with my old life. It was evident now more than ever that perhaps I really should stay.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long. I'm even more sorry that the next chapter will take me even longer. Yes, I am indeed breaking the musical portion of the story into three parts. It would take me a million years to write it originally and then a million more to edit it and post it on here. Anyways, enjoy and I'll try to get the next part up as soon as I can. **


End file.
